


Tell Me How To Feel About You Now

by QueenofTheCartsonTrashcan



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofTheCartsonTrashcan/pseuds/QueenofTheCartsonTrashcan
Summary: Peggy Carter and Jack Thompson are fiiiiinally a canon ship (in my fanfiction, at least. You can't hear, but my soul is crying).But Peggy Carter is not who she seems to be, and no one notices that, until one day.Enjoy.(Yes, this is an AU fanfic, of course)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, yeah.  
> This is my first Cartson fanfiction, which is written in English. I've only written them in Hungarian so far.  
> Yeees I am Hungarian, so if you find any mistakes, that is the reason.  
> I really hope you like it^^  
> ~~~  
> Also, this was inspired by one of my (accidental) edits on my Instagram account, _justashieldagent_.  
> ~~~  
> Posted on Instagram and Wattpad too.

Jack was in his hotel room. He carefully packed his stuff into his suitcase, which wasn't a hard work, since he barely brought anything else than clothes. He thought he won't stay this long in LA, but he eventually did, however he can finally go home, and that made him very happy. Plus Peggy and him were together. She chose him. It was a surprising event, because her and him were always fighting in the past, they weren't really friends, and now...they were together, as a couple.  
He quickly finished the packing, and sat down on the bed while he was waiting for her. Peggy said she'd come to the hotel so they can leave to the airport together. So Jack sat on the bed, and he simply couldn't stop thinking about her. He had a crush on her since she saved his life (or maybe even a bit earlier than that?) but Jack was too afraid to tell her what he's feeling, he knew she would decline him, because of his behaviour. Yeah, he was an idiot. That's why it was so surprising when she kissed him, just out of nowhere after they finally solved the Whitney-case. But the funny thing is Jack wasn't the only one who was completely shocked. Everyone was. And still is. But eventually they moved on, and acknowledged the fact that they are a couple now, although of course that doesn't mean everyone's happy about it. They just...accepted it. That's all.  
He suddenly heard a knock on the door, so he stood up and automatically started to smile. This must be her. Jack cleared his throat, and slowly opened the door. Yes. It was her. And she was hella gorgeous, as always. "Uh..hi, Marge" Jack looked at her with a smile, and stepped to the bed to zip his bag. "Are you ready to leave?" he asked. Peggy smiled, and nodded. "Yes, I am very ready. It will be great to finally return to New York.." she sighed heavily, and walked in the room. She closed the door behind herself, but she left her packages on the corridor, which was...very strange. "Yeah, me too." Jack smiled, and looked at her for a moment, but turned back to the bag. He zipped it, while Peggy walked closer and closer to him, Jack could feel her breath on his neck. He felt a bit weird, so he turned around to see what is she doing. Peggy held a gun in her hand, so Jack looked at it a bit shocked, but before he could react, she shot him in the chest. The bullet slightly missed his heart, and he had a feeling she didn't aim at his heart on purpose. Jack looked at her face confused, he noticed that her expression completely changed. She stared right in his eyes, and gave him a very cold look, but didn't do, or say anything. He tried to grab her arms, so he won't fall, but Peggy just simply stepped away from him, and continued to stare at him, while Jack was basically dying. He suddenly hit the ground, it was a bit painful, but the fact that his girlfriend just shot him was much worse than the physical pain that he felt at the moment. Jack had no idea what happened, or why did she do it, but...he felt horrible. His blood quickly poured down on the ground, soaking into his shirt, then in the floor's carpet.  
Peggy took a deep breath, and tried not to freak out, she had to keep her cool. She gently stepped over him, and took what she needed from his suitcase, then went back in front of the door. She slowly opened it, and looked at Jack one more time, he started to be unconscious from the blood loss. "I'm sorry" Peggy whispered, and then walked out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy Carter is a traitor.  
> And nobody has any idea where she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never wanted to continue this fanfic.   
> But my followers wanted me to do it.   
> So here it is.

Jack was lying on the ground, for minutes. For hours? Maybe even for days? He had no idea. He was alone for a long time, maybe he was even dead. But one thing was sure. Peggy is a traitor, and nobody knows that, except for him. That was quite unfortunate, since he was left in the hotelroom, lying on the cold ground in his death. Well, Jack was kinda hoping this was all just a bad dream, and when he wakes up, they can just simply laugh it off and move on, but...that wasn't the case.  
He woke up in the hospital. His head hurt, and he felt a bit dizzy, but hey, he was alive and that was the main thing! He slowly opened his eyes, and looked around in the room to see an SSR agent, who was probably waiting for him to wake up. The agent turned around, and looked at him while heavily sighed.   
"I'm happy to see you alive. Everyone's been worried." he said. What? Everyone? Because of him? Jack couldn't believe that.   
"Uh..yeah, sure, I guess everyone loves me." he laughed, but immediately stopped because it hurt like Hell.  
The agent walked closer to him.   
"So, do you remember who did it?" he asked, and looked at him.  
Jack nodded, then suddenly froze. It was just so bad to remember about what happened. He took a deep breath, and looked at him. "I don't really remember, to be honest. Have you seen Carter lately, by the way?"   
"Oh, yes, she was here a little while ago. She wasn't really happy to see you in a condition like this, but she wasn't here for long. She was quite worried though." he said with a smile, and that made Jack even more shocked. So, she was here. When he was basically...dying in the hospital? Jack wanted to see her so badly, but then he remembered what Peggy did to him.   
"It was her." he whispered, and looked at the agent. "She...she shot me..." he said, his voice really trembled, and he started shaking.   
The agent immediately stepped next to him, and tried to calm Jack down. "Are you sure it was her?" he asked.  
"Yes, of course I am sure, she is my freaking girlfriend!" Jack shouted quite loudly. "...was." he sighed, the agent nodded.   
"Okay, we'll uh...try to find her." he said, and left the room.   
This whole situation was like a nightmare. Jack didn't understand why would she do this to him. But apparently she is running away now, which means that she's guilty...not just because she shot him. He had no idea what she did behind their back (again), but he had a feeling the result won't be so good. And that fact left him worried.

Two weeks have passed. They let him out of the hospital, even if they didn't really want to, Jack refused to stay any longer.   
He even went to the office, which was very busy at the moment. Everyone's been looking for Peggy Carter, who was nowhere to be found since she visited Jack in the hospital. That was the last moment anyone heard from her. She just completely disappeared, like she never even existed. Aside from the fact that the whole SSR was searching for her, even in New York, of course. Whole LA was full of pictures of her, and that fact was a bit creepy. Seeing her face everywhere...it made Jack really sad, especially after what she did. Every one of her friends were shocked. Daniel. Angie. Rose. Mr and Mrs Jarvis...nobody would've thought this about Peggy.   
Another day have passed. They still couldn't find her. Jack was very tired at the end of the day, so he decided to go home. He was walking quite slowly, all he wanted to do is go back to New York finally, but now he had to stay. He wasn't really happy about that though, but he had to accept it.  
Jack finally got home. He searched for his keys, but then he looked at the door. It was very suspicious to him. He grabbed the handle, and opened the door, which...wasn't locked, as he left it. "What the hell..." he whispered, and quietly went in.   
He just didn't know if he was going crazy, or something really happened here. When he was walking towards the living room, he started to hear noises, but they suddenly stopped, and so did Jack. He turned around quickly, and walked out of the house, then pulled out his gun. Whoever it is, they won't leave his house using the front door anymore, and he was one hundred percent sure about that. He walked to the alleyway, and waited. That was the only location where that person could leave.  
The window suddenly opened. A woman climbed out of the house, and dropped on the ground. She didn't see Jack yet, but then...she turned around.   
Jack froze. It was Peggy. Of course. He could've seen his coming. But to be honest, he didn't.   
He aimed the gun at her, his hands were shaking. This was basically the same situation what happened after it turned out Peggy was a traitor and she was running from the L&L Automat but Jack waited her in the alleyway.  
But...unfortunately not completely the same. This time, Peggy really was a traitor. And Jack knew that.  
Peggy raised her hands in the air, and looked at him, she was very shocked too.  
So, they just stared at each other, and waited what would the other one of them do next.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack's hands were shaking. Very, very much. He just didn't know what to do, or say.  
"You.." he murmured eventually, his voice was very angry, and Peggy could notice that. She felt horrible. She thought he is still in the hospital, and she can come out of this with 'clean' hands. But...of course, she wasn't right at all.   
"J-Jack.." she said quietly, but Jack didn't let her finish what she had to say.  
"I trusted you.." he said, and didn't even look at her. He knew if he'd look at her, his emotions would control his judgement. And..he didn't want that at the moment.  
"I.." she sighed, but Jack cut in again.  
"You what?! Let me guess. You didn't want to shoot me? You feel soooo sorry about shooting me, and betraying us? Look, Carter. Everyone is disappointed in you. Nobody can understand why you did this. I didn't believe you when you said there was a time you wouldn't have shot me and now you would do it. I thought you were lying, so I wouldn't blow up the place." he sighed heavily. "But you weren't." Jack whispered "And I guess you'll knock me out now and leave me here like last time, won't you?" he asked, and finally...looked in her eyes.  
Peggy could see sadness in his eyes. Disappointment. Coldness. She could see every emotion of his, which didn't contain anything good for her.  
"Would you just listen to me finally, please?" she asked quietly, and looked away. Peggy put down her hands, she was quite certain he won't shoot her, but after what she did to him, she would deserve it.  
"Why should I?" Jack laughed sadly, but still held the gun, now that she put down her hands, he held it even more stronger, and walked closer to her.  
"Because...I'm...I'm sorry." she whispered, and took a deep breath, Jack was laughing again, but his laughter was very desperate and sad.  
"Aha. Yes, you are completely right, Peggy. Your sorry will fix everything. It will fix that you've wrapped me around your finger so you can shoot me without anyone noticing the fact that you did it. Then, it will fix that you've made me fall in love with you completely, sooo you can shoot me in peace. Also, it will fix that you've shot me. Yeah, right." he nodded, his finger was on the trigger now.  
"Come on, do it." Peggy whispered, and looked at him "I deserve it, don't I? After what I did to you." she closed her eyes.   
"Yes, you do." he said, which made Peggy's heart a bit broken. It was horrible to hear it from his mouth, but she knew he was right.   
"Now, what did you take from my apartment?" Jack asked slowly, and walked closer to her again, then put the gun right to her chest. Now there were just a few centimetres in between them, and that made Peggy quite uncomfortable. She couldn't escape, he was too close to her, plus she was leaning on the wall, but it didn't matter. She didn't want to escape anyways.  
"Nothing. I was searching for the other agents' files, I thought you have them, because I couldn't find them in the SSR, but...you didn't have them." she said quietly "And I took my file from your suitcase."  
"Why do you need them?" he asked, and looked in her eyes again, but Peggy didn't say anything, so Jack sighed. "Are you willing to go back with me to the SSR?" he said, his voice was very, very tired already. Peggy nodded, and gave him her hands so he can cuff them, which Jack did. They were walking to the car, when Peggy looked at him. "I hope you know, that even though I shot you, that...what I did the day we caught Whitney...and everything else...was real." she said quietly, while Jack opened the car door.  
"Yeah, of course, real. When will you stop lying?" he asked, and opened the car door then shoved her into the car. He sat in too, and drove to the SSR.

They walked along the corridor of the SSR. Everyone was watching them, and looked at Peggy with a quite...judging look. When they reached Daniel, Jack stopped. "I found her in my apartment. She was searching for some files of every agent, but...you're going to tell us everything, won't you, Carter?" he grinned, and handed her to some other agents to bring her to the investigation room.  
Daniel looked at him. "Since when do you have an apartment here?" he asked.  
"Well, since Vernon is gone." he sighed. "Uh, anyways, I will interrogate her." he said quietly, Daniel gave Jack a quite concerned look.  
"Are you sure..?" he asked, but Jack was already going into the room where they took Peggy.   
He sat down in front of her, and took a deep breath. "So, here we are again." he said. Peggy nodded. "Indeed. But this time I will tell you everything right away." she looked at him. Jack smiled, but not too kindly.  
"Okay. Go ahead. Spit it out. We are aaall waiting." he said, and pointed his finger at the door. Everyone was watching them, and they didn't care about going behind that mirror anymore. She took a deep breath, and looked at the door, then back at Jack. "I didn't want to do this. Betray everyone, and shoot you, I...I really didn't want to do this." she said.  
"Oh really, you didn't want to do it? Then why did you, Carter?!" he asked quite loudly.  
"Because I was forced to! They said they're going to blow up the whole office here and in New York too, if I don't shoot you and don't bring them those freaking files! I was trying to protect everyone!" her voice was loud too now. Peggy was hoping they will believe her, she knew what will happen if she tells them what those men are planning, but she thought she can tell everyone to get out before they'll do it. She has already warned the New York office.  
"And how do we know that you are telling the truth?" Jack asked, and looked in her eyes. Peggy suddenly got out some papers, and put them on the table "They left me these notes, and pictures. They are watching every one of my steps. Plenty of these photos were took here, in the office. Which means..." she sighed "...we may have a traitor in the SSR." she whispered "And this time, it's not me." she added quickly, then looked at Jack, who looked like he believes her.  
"When did you get these?" he asked curiously, this time his voice was completely normal, there wasn't any hate in it.  
"I don't know. In different times. The whole thing started after we went home when we finally caught Whitney. And they are all still sending these messages. But Jack, please, listen to me." she looked in his eyes, and so did Jack "You need to evacuate the office. They're going to-" she said, but suddenly, a huge noise could be heard. It was like time would have slowed down for a second.


	4. Chapter 4

The explosion which Peggy was talking about has striked. Lots of people were injured, and there were some, who even died. The bomb, which those men located, detonated in the middle of the office, and it was quite close to the interrogation room.  
Before Peggy could finish her sentence, she fell on her back with the chair, and hit her head in the floor. Since she was still cuffed to the table, it fell down with her. The mirror behind her was broken, and the splinters would've flown on her, if Jack wouldn't have kneeled down to her, and hugged her immediately. He carefully let go of her, and lifted the table from her body.  
"Are you okay?" he asked quietly, and looked at her.  
Peggy nodded, her face was quite painful "Uh...y-yes, yes, I'm fine, thank you" she said, while Jack uncuffed her hand from the table. He helped her stand up, then they abandoned the room.  
"Oh my God.." Peggy whispered as she looked around in the office. It was very scary. The window's splinters were lying on the flooring along with some agents' corpses, and the injured people, then there was a little fire, which they extinguished very quickly.  
There were no men who was unwounded, everyone was injured, the only distinction was the amount of the damage. Jack looked at Peggy again, he could see that she was in pain, therefor he was very worried. He brought a chair to her, and put his hand on her back "Come on. Sit down" he said quietly, and helped her. Peggy wanted to resist, but she sighed, and sat down eventually "Thank you, but you don't have to help me, especially after what I did to you" she said, and looked at him. Jack sighed "We'll talk about that later. For now, just rest" he said with a gentle smile, and very carefully stroked her cheek.  
She was very surprised, but she nodded with a smile, then coughed. Peggy couldn't understand why he is being so kind, after she shot him. Even if she had a reason to do it, she thought that she does not deserve forgiveness, and maybe he didn't even forgive her, but still, it was..very strange.  
She looked around in the office. Peggy could've stopped this. Maybe if she tells this a few minutes before the explosion, nobody would've died, or injured. And now...this is all her fault, and this made Peggy hate herself. She already hated herself because of what she's done to Jack, and now...  
Peggy bent her head, and looked at the floor. She couldn't look in anyone's eyes.  
Jack came back to her, and brought another chair, then sat down next to her. He put his hand on her back again "How are you?" he asked quietly.  
"I'm...fine" she said. Her voice sounded broken. Jack sighed, and stroked her hair "It doesn't seem like you're okay" he said, while carefully hugged her. Peggy was staring at the floor shocked, and freed herself from him. She couldn't let this happen. She was guilty. They needed to arrest her. It wasn't right that Jack pretended that nothing has happened, that she was completely innocent, because she wasn't.  
Before either of them could do anything, an agent ran to them. His breathing was very heavy, and fast "The c-chief is i-injured, and...and it l-looks very serious" he stammered. His hands were in blood, he tried to wipe it in his trousers, but it has already dried on his hands. Both Peggy and Jack stood up from the chairs, and started to look for Daniel. They were worried, and now Peggy hated herself even more. When they found him, both of them looked at him shocked.  
"Oh my gosh..." they whispered at the same time. Jack ran to find a first-aid kit, while Peggy kneeled down to Daniel, his face was very pale, and after she checked his pulse, it turned out he is completely dying.  
Jack quickly came with the kit, but Peggy shook her head "No, we don't have time for that. Pick him up, and hurry to the car!" she roared. He nodded, and very carefully lied Daniel on his arms, then followed Peggy quickly. Neither of them said anything, the pressure which was on them was already more than enough in it's own, so Jack shoved the man in the car and sat next to him, while Peggy was driving to the hospital with a full speed. Her mind was crowded with her horrible thoughts about herself, about everything she's done, the pain she caused to others, to her friends, to her co-workers and to Jack, so she couldn't let anyone die today. When they were there, Peggy went to find a doctor, whom took Daniel to the operation room, and told Peggy and Jack to stay in the waiting hall.  
They looked at each other, and took a huge breath, while sat down in the room. Peggy was familiar with this room. Mr. Jarvis and she needed to wait here while they were operating Anna. It brought horrible thoughts to Peggy, because...as Jack said, Mr. Jarvis was shocked too, when he found out about her being a 'traitor'. He may even hate her, and that was a horrible thing to think about, but she just couldn't distract her mind of it.  
"What are you thinking about?" Jack asked, his voice was quiet and calming. Peggy looked at him "Well, not...about...good things" she said, then took a deep breath "Also, why are you acting like nothing happened? I've shot you. That's a fact you cannot deny, even if you really try. You should hate me, Jack. Not worry about me like I've been behaving like a saint" she murmured, she couldn't even look in his eyes anymore.  
"Because you were defending the agency, with everything you've done. It doesn't matter that you shot me. You did good" he smiled, which made Peggy even more angrier, but not at him. She was mad at herself "Oh, so I did good?! With these agents being dead and injured, Daniel being half dead?! I did nothing good. I just made things worse" she sighed, and now Jack was nervous too, it bothered him that she was so self-abased.  
"No, Peggy, you didn't. We handled you wrong, I should've asked you to talk immediately before we went in the office"  
"But I didn't want to talk!" she said a bit loudly, and here you go, they were fighting again like they always did, even in a situation like this.  
"Okay, then will that stop you being so resisting if I tell you that I am just looking for an excuse to forgive you?!" he shouted now, which made everyone in the hall to look at them. Peggy was staring at Jack with a shocked face, she couldn't understand why he wants to forgive her, it was so, so wrong, but she didn't say anything, just looked at the floor again and tried to process everything what has happened today.  
She felt like she's being suffocated by her guilts, she thought she can save everyone, but no, the situation became more unbearable than it already was, and she knew that it'll just get worse as her things always does. That made her tear up, but she knew that she hasn't got the right to cry. The only people who have the right are the dead agents' families, not her. Plus...it wouldn't repair anything.  
"I know you are worried about him, but...he will survive. Aaand you know that, right?" Jack asked suddenly. Peggy took a deep breath, and nodded "Okay. Good" he sighed, and took her hand gently, he was prepared if Peggy would've decided to take her hand away, but she didn't do anything like that, which surprised him.  
She held his hand a bit weakly, and waited for a doctor to come out of the operation room and tell them if Daniel's alive or not. But nothing like this happened...  
...for hours.


	5. Chapter 5 (reposted)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so reposting this chapter because something was reeeeeeally wrong here, it didn't post the whole chapter, just....a little part of it? So yeah, I am reposting it, I am so sorry.

Hours have passed. Both of them got more tired as the time flied. Peggy was sleeping quietly, her head was on Jack's shoulder, and that fact wasn't even bothering her, mainly because she knew that he wasn't angry anymore. Jack was hugging her with one arm, and even though he was tired, he managed not to fall asleep, but he let Peggy sleep. This was one hell of a day, furthermore she was hurt and way more tired then him, so this was more reason for her to sleep.  
Suddenly a doctor came out to them, so Jack woke Peggy up carefully. Both of them looked at the man with a hopeful face.  
"He is alive. His wounds are very serious, but he isn't dead, thank God. However, he needs to stay in the hospital for a few weeks. You can come back to visit him tomorrow" he smiled. Peggy and Jack looked at each other happily, then at the doctor "Oh my God, that is...that is great, thank you so much!" she said, and sighed with relief. This day wasn't so horrible after all.  
Jack thanked it to the doctor too, and stood up from the chair they were sitting in, then streched "Oh, I can't believe this whole day.." he sighed, and looked at her.  
"Yeah, me neither, but it has happened. I am happy we can go h..home..." she said, but Peggy remembered about Mr. Jarvis. If he is angry (which she knew he will be), she hasn't got a home anymore in LA.  
Jack sighed "Look, Marge. You can sleep at my place if you want, but you have to talk to him. Both Mr. and Mrs. Jarvis were upset, they couldn't believe what you did, so...you need to talk to them" he said. "Yeah, I...I know. Then...uh..let's go to their house first" she said. He nodded and started to walk out of the hospital, then to the car. Both of them wanted to take the driving seat, so they looked at each other, both of them raised their eyebrows. Jack laughed "Aaare you serious? You are tired, Marge. So I'm driving" he said. Peggy shook her head "Yeah, and what about you? I have slept while we were waiting. I feel quite fresh, but you have not slept. I AM driving" her voice sounded quite nervous. She tried to grab the handle of the car door, but Jack did not let her do it. He stood between her and the door "No, Peggy. Go to the passenger's or the backseat. I won't let you drive, especially when you're in a condition like this" he said imperiously, soo she was quite...angry now.  
"Oh when did you become so polite?" she asked "Also, do you know where their house is? Because I assume you do not" she said, and put her hands on her hips. Jack sighed "No, I don't, but you can tell me the address, can't you?"  
"I can, but I don't have to, because I. Am. Driving. Give me the keys, and take the passenger's seat, Jack" she said, her tone changed to an even terrifying one, so Jack was a little bit afraid. He gave her the keys, and sat in the car, so Peggy was grinning, her smile was very pleased. She didn't say anything, just started to drive to their house. When they arrived, she got out, and so did Jack. They were walking to the house, and he knocked on the door when they were there.  
Mr. Jarvis opened it, then looked at them. When he saw Peggy, he froze. He felt many, many things. On one hand, he was happy to see her. He just wanted to hug her and wanted her to tell him that this all was just fake. He could not believe that she did what she commited, the way Peggy acted wasn't like her at all. On the other hand he wanted to shout at her for everything, what she perpetrated has hurt everyone.  
But Mr. Jarvis remained silent, and stared at Peggy for a quite long time, hesitating between his options. His eyes teared up, furthermore Anna appeared behind his back, looking at Peggy with the same, shocked look. The man didn't say anything eventually, just slammed the door in their face. Jack was shocked, but Peggy? Not really. She knew that this would happen, so she started to walk back to the car.  
Jack followed her and stroked her back carefully, but didn't say anything, he knew how hard this was for her.  
Peggy handed the keys to him, and sat on the backseat, so Jack started to drive to his flat. They arrived quite quickly, then got out.  
"Well, I'd offer to show you around, but you...already know...the flat, so...make yourself at home.." he laughed. Peggy just nodded, and looked at him "Okay, but I can't take this anymore. We need to talk about everything" she said suddenly.  
"Peggy..." Jack sighed, but she didn't let him continue.  
"Jack...please..." her voice was quiet, and incredibly begging. She felt bad. Really bad. Jack nodded calmly "Okay. Sit down in the living room. I'll bring something to drink, probably some bourbon. Are you hungry?" he asked, which Peggy answered with a nod "Then I'll bring something to eat too. And we'll talk. About anything you want. Alright?" he smiled.  
Peggy looked at him for a few seconds, then smiled gently "Alright" she said, her voice was a bit husky, but for some reason incredibly warm. Jack stroked her shoulder gently, then went to the kitchen, and Peggy to the living room.  
This was the moment when she realized why she fell in love with him in the first place. Even if it was a bit mind-bending that SHE loves JACK THOMPSON, she haven't regretted one single moment of it (except for the part where she shot him, of course). Even if sometimes he acted like a douche bag, he was an astonishingly amazing person, and approximately everyone misunderstood him. There's a reason for everything he does. And so, Peggy loved him. She just didn't know how she should tell this to him, especially after what she's done. Plus she knew that she'll bring his curse on him, and that was the part which terrified her the most.  
"Oh, don't you want to sit down?"Jack laughed quietly as he stepped into the room. She sighed "Oh, yes, sure, I just...uh...I'm sorry" she said.  
After she sat down on the couch, he put down the drinks and the sandwiches on the table, then sat down too. Jack poured some bourbon in her glass, then in his, and raised it.  
"Cheers" he said, and looked at her. Peggy raised her glass too, and smiled.  
"Cheers" she said too, then they clinked glasses.  
They were drinking, talking and eating for a really long time, hours have passed, but they didn't stop talking for one single moment. They were talking about basically everything.  
It was already 11 pm when Jack took out the plates to the kitchen. Peggy was very tired, so when Jack wasn't there, she fell asleep on the couch very quickly, and when he walked back, he laughed and picked her up carefully. He brought her to the bedroom, then put her on the bed and covered her with a blanket, after that he switched off the lights. When Jack almost left the room, Peggy sat down on the bed, and looked at him.  
"Jack.." she whispered. He turned around "What is it?"  
She didn't say anything, just carefully stood up, and hugged him tightly "Thank you" she said quietly, then kissed his cheek. Jack was a bit surprised, but nodded "Now, go back to sleep" he whispered in her ear, and helped her go back to the bed. She fell asleep again very quickly, so Jack looked at her with a smile, and covered her with the blanket again, then left the room. He slept on the couch, because he was sure Peggy would be veeery pissed if he would sleep in the bed with her, plus she was very hurt, so this was more reason for him to take the couch.  
In the morning, Peggy woke up very early. She went out of the bedroom, then when she saw Jack, she rolled her eyes. Oh God. He really slept on the couch. She kneeled down next to him, then very carefully started to stroke his face. Her fingertips were slowly cosseting his cheek, her eyes were looking at his mouth, which bent into a gentle smile, but he didn't wake up. His face was reassured and adorable, she was melting because of his cuteness.  
Then suddenly something hit Peggy. Her hand stopped in the air.  
Why is Jack doing this? She shot him, basically with cold blood, but he still loves her. Why is he so nice? He has never been so kind. Or she just thought that, because she never really got to know him in conscience. Even if last night they talked about everything what happened, it felt like she is griming his pure face with her black hands.  
Jack suddenly opened his eyes, and was looking at her with a sleepy smile "Hey Carter, why did you stop?" he asked quietly, while continued regarding at her shady face, which suddenly was covered with her tears, she bent her head and looked at the floor "Marge, is everything okay?" he sat down, and put his hand on her shoulder, however the woman didn't react at all "Peggy?" he carefully raised her head, and looked into her eyes, which was full of concern.  
She looked away, she just couldn't look in his eyes "Sure, I'm fine" she said in a deep voice.  
"No. You're not" he said as he was wiping her tears carefully with his thumb, while holding her face gently.  
"Yes. I am" she whispered, Jack just shook his head, and made her sit down on the couch. Peggy looked at him, now she felt even more guilty. He really cares about her. After everything she's done. She suddenly hugged him gently "I'm just still...still plodding myself because of everything" she rustled. Jack took a deep breath "But we talked about this, didn't we, Peg?"  
"We did, I just...can't get the thoughts out of my head. I feel horrible. Nobody forgave me except you"  
"Daniel will forgive you too, believe me. Do you want to go visit him now?" he asked with a gentle smile, so Peggy nodded.  
"Yes, yes, let's go" she said, then looked at him "You can't tell anyone that you've seen me cry. Am I clear?"  
Jack laughed, nodded, then went to change his clothes, and so...they went to the hospital.


	6. Chapter 6: Last Chapter~

They were in the car, on their way to the hospital. Peggy was very afraid of Daniel's reaction, so she started to be very nervous. Jack noticed that, carefully took her hand, and held it quite firmly. They were there after 10 minutes, now her worry was very visible on her face, because Peggy just knew that Daniel will react the same way as Mr. Jarvis did, which meant that she's going to lose two friends today. Jack helped her to get out of the car, then carefully hugged her waist with his right arm, while walking into the building "Hey, you're not worried...are you?" he asked quietly, even though he knew that she is.  
"Oh no, I am not, of course not...why would I be worried?" she sighed, then looked at him "Yeah. I am" she said, when they were in the hospital finally.  
"Don't be" he said with a smile, then went to ask if they can visit him. While he did that, Peggy was waiting for him, but now she was even more nervous, she didn't want to be here at all anymore, she was afraid of her action's consequeinces but she knew she needed to face this. Jack returned in some minutes, then took her hand and dragged her towards the room. He knocked on the door and stepped in. Peggy followed him, but as soon as she was there, she froze.  
Daniel was lying on the bed, his whole body was full of wounds, he honestly looked terrible, but at least he was alive. He suddenly opened his eyes, then looked at Peggy and Jack with a gentle smile, which made Peggy's eyes tear up, so she just looked at Jack and immediately started to walk out of the room, but he caught her "Hey hey hey! No! You'll stay here!" he said and turned her around while cuddling her from behind "Jack, please, he doesn't want to talk with me, he is legitimately angry at me, so please let me wait for you outside.." she begged as Jack forced her to walk to Daniel, but the man just shook his head "No. Come on" he said, and stopped when they were next to Daniel.  
Peggy was looking into his eyes, and took deep breaths "I am so, so sorry. I know it was my fault that they did this, I should've let you know sooner that they're going to blow up the office, but you all didn't believe me in this whole thing, but I don't blame you, I was an idiot, I was the one who didn't tell you how they are threatening me, but they told me they will kill you all, and I was afraid, I didn't want lose you too, so I chose the easy way" she gabbled incredibly quickly "Everything is my fault, I know, you are injured because of me, but please, please tell me you forgive me" she said, and looked at Jack with a gentle smile because he was stroking her back in order to calm her down.  
Daniel was smiling the whole time, and laughed when she finished her little 'I'm guilty'-speech, it surprised him how bad she felt because of this "It's okay, I am not angry, I mean I am not the one whom you shot, so..." he laughed again, which made Peggy feel quite bad again, so he sighed "Don't worry, I am not angry, you wanted to protect all of us, it's..fine. Nobody's mad at you"   
"Well, 'nobody' is a a really big exaggeration, Mr. Jarvis slapped the door in front of me, so we still have to go to him...again, but...okay. Thank you for not being mad at me" she smiled, Jack was hugging her more tightly, and put his head on her shoulder "I told you" he whispered in her ear, so Peggy rolled her eyes "Okay, okay, you were right, but this wasn't a gamble, so shut. Your. Mouth" she said, so Jack laughed.  
Daniel was still looking at them with a smile, then sighed "So the whole office is wrecked, isn't it?" he asked.  
"It is, mostly...but I think you only need to replace the furnitures..maybe..." Jack said with a thoughtful face.  
"Great.." Daniel murmured "I can't believe this. Ugh.." he shook his head sadly.  
"Well, sometimes it sucks to be a chief, doesn't it, Sousa?" Jack grinned, so Peggy gently slapped his head "Hey, Carter!" he looked at her quite shocked, then his face became very peeved when he saw her pleased face.  
"You are such a teenager, aren't you, Thompson?" she grinned, then sighed "Well, I think it would be better if we'd go now, we have lots of things to do, so...I am sorry again, Daniel, get better soon" she smiled, then went out of the room.  
The rest of their day was pretty calm, except the fact that they went to Mr. Jarvis (again) just to apologise, and this time it was quite successful. They told him everything why things happened as the way they did. Mr. Jarvis understood it, he didn't want to be angry at her anymore, so he forgave her right after she apologised. Peggy and Jack spent a little time at their house, they were talking, eating a bit, then went home and started to pack their bags. Daniel said they will find the people who gave Peggy those threatening notes, but that didn't really make Peggy or Jack calmer. Daniel is still in the hospital, and he can only leave in an unknown time. The group can basically do anything with the office, so Peggy had a feeling that this is not over just yet.  
But she didn't care about that now, she just wanted to go home, this month honestly felt like Hell. She thought that this is NEVER going to end, and now...it is over. Finally.  
"Hey" Jack said as Peggy was packing her bags, his voice was unusually warm. She looked at him with a curious look "So uh...I just wanted to ask you something"  
"What is it?" she asked, and was still looking at him surprised. Her heart was racing. Is he going to...break up with her? That must be the case. Oh no. Why did she think that now everything is alright? Peggy felt so naive and stupid. Her bad thoughts and fears just floated in her head with an incredible speed, and it seemed like they won't stop.  
"Are...you okay with publishing our relationship in the New York office too?" he asked quietly, his face was quite nervous about what her answer will be. She can easily say no, and that made him terrified and a bit sad.  
Peggy just laughed "Yes, of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?" she continued laughing.  
"Oh I don't know, maybe because you are together with the douchebag supervisor of the SSR?" he asked "Everyone knows how bad our relationship was before all of this, we kept arguing, and even if we managed to get along, we both had our unsaid problems with each other. So if you don't want to tell them that we're together, or you want to break up with me, I completely understand that" he said.  
"Jeez, Jack! I don't want to break up with you, why would I?! I know that we had some problems, but all of that is in the past! I don't want to break up with you, you were able to forgive me after I freaking shot you, this made me realize that you really are a good man even if I already knew you are, now I am completely certain about that fact, and I am so, so happy I had the courage to kiss you after that Whitney-case" she was nearly shouting.  
"But why?!" he asked.  
"Because I love you, Jack!" she said with a tired voice, which made Jack completely frozen. Oh. My. God. She said she loves him. Is he dreaming? If so, this is a very savage dream. He carefully pinched his arm. No. He wasn't dreaming, but he still couldn't believe it.  
Peggy Carter said that she loves...HIM. The man she's been fighting with ever since they were co-workers. The man who said awful things to her. The man who kept badgering her, for God's sake!  
Jack smiled, and pulled her closer to himself carefully while holding her face gently. He pressed his lips on hers, and was kissing her for a long time. Peggy's face was quite surprised, even when he stopped kissing her, but he didn't care, he just placed his forehead on hers, then hugged her. "I love you too, Pegs" he said, then gave a kiss on her nose.  
Peggy was smiling now, she felt incredibly happy, but she didn't want Jack to know how much happier she became, so she just cleared her throat "Well, now that we...know...this we should continue packing our bags, alright?" she asked, Jack laughed "Gotcha, chief" he nodded with a joyous smile, then kissed her cheek and did as Peggy said.  
Peggy often looked at him while they were packing. She felt happy, which...wasn't a common emotion for her lately. In this one month, this was the first only time she felt this way. Neither of them knew what the future would bring. Peggy was afraid what would happen to Jack, since they were together he had her curse on him (even if basically she was the one who was trying to kill him instead of her fate), and that didn't suggest anything good for them. But she decided that she will try to protect him at any cost. During her lifetime she's lost too many important (and unimportant) people, and it was time to stop.  
And Jack...he was worried too. There are a lot of better men then him, she could just easily replace him if she wanted to, but...he was hoping she wouldn't do it.  
After they went back to New York everything was kind of quiet for a little while. There were no great cases, no big mysteries, nothing that could've been exciting, until Daniel called them one day.  
They caught all the people who were working for that group, interrogated them, arrested them, so there was nobody left who could've hurt them, or...  
Was there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my work. Yes, this is the end, you guessed it. There is nothing more I could add to it, so I decided to end it finally. And yes the end is exciting (on purpose), but no, I will not continue it.  
> Thank you again for all the kudos, and comments!  
> See you guys on Christmas! *winkwink*


End file.
